I Lost You
by Tessa.Love is Dangerous
Summary: "I've lost the baby..." A cut scene from A New Life, Katniss loses the baby, and the day or two that follow. Please R&R!


_You who dwell in the shelter of the Lord,_  
_Who abide in His shadow for life,_  
_Say to the Lord, "My Refuge,_  
_My Rock in Whom I trust."_

* * *

A gasp.  
A cry.  
Red...  
Pounding...  
_"Katniss!"_  
Looking through tears as she says,  
_"I've lost the baby..."_

* * *

_And He will raise you up on eagle's wings,_  
_Bear you on the breath of dawn,_  
_Make you to shine like the sun,_  
_And hold you in the palm of His Hand._  
_The snare of the fowler will never capture you,_  
_And famine will bring you no fear;_  
_Under His Wings your refuge,_  
_His faithfulness your shield._

* * *

She stares at the morning sun, curled in a little ball, her tear-stained face burrowed deep in the pillows.  
He knocks on their bedroom door again, sighing as he runs a hand through his blonde curls, his eyes red from crying.  
"Katniss?" He calls, knocking lightly on the door again.  
No answer.  
"Katniss, please talk to me." He pleads, tears making his eyes cloud up again.  
A soft cry.  
"Listen." He chokes out, his fist falling lightly against the cool oak as he sighs, "I know it's hard on you, but please, let me come in and comfort you. I won't hurt you."  
The memories flood into the back of her mind as she chokes on a cry, closing her eyes, drowning in the memory.

* * *

_And He will raise you up on eagle's wings,_  
_Bear you on the breath of dawn,_  
_Make you to shine like the sun,_  
_And hold you in the palm of His Hand._  
_You need not fear the terror of the night,_  
_Nor the arrow that flies by day,_  
_Though thousands fall about you,_  
_Near you it shall not come._

* * *

_I've lost the baby..._  
The pounding stops and she looks up, fear clutching her heart.  
"Peeta?" She calls, crawling towards the closed door.  
A second later, the door shakes as he slams against it, his vision red.  
"You killed it?! How could you, YOU STUPID MUTT!"  
His screams make her fall back against the tile, shaking hard.  
She starts to sob as he continues pound against the door, screaming hateful things at her,  
That her Peeta would never say.

* * *

_And He will raise you up on eagle's wings,_  
_Bear you on the breath of dawn,_  
_Make you to shine like the sun,_  
_And hold you in the palm of His Hand._  
_For to His angels He's given a command,_  
_To guard you in all of your ways,_  
_Upon their hands they will bear you up,_  
_Lest you dash your foot against a stone._

* * *

He sleeps on the couch that night.  
The couch that could never fit a man his size on, unless he wanted to cram into it.  
Which is what he did.  
His child's laughs run through his dreams that night.  
She runs through a field of Primroses and Rue flowers, screaming and laughing as he scoops her up, her grey eyes dancing, her blonde hair flying in the soft spring breeze.  
Katniss appears next to them, laughing and singing the song he loves the best.  
_Deep in the meadow,_  
_Under the willow..._

* * *

_And He will raise you up on eagle's wings,_  
_Bear you on the breath of dawn,_  
_Make you to shine like the sun,_  
_And hold you in the palm of His Hand._  
_And hold you in the palm of His Hand._

* * *

His soft cries wake her up that night.  
She sits up, listening.  
A sob.  
So heart-wrenching.  
She slowly gets up out of the bed, slowly opening up her bedroom door, listening.  
_"Rose..."_  
She pulls back, tears streaming down her face as she realizes that he's dreaming about the child they'll never have.  
A shift.  
She frowns through her tears, wondering.  
Was that the couch?  
She walks down the stairs on hunter's feet, tip-toeing into the living room.  
Her heart breaks as she watches her husband shift in his sleep on the too tiny couch, his face wet with tears.  
Then she realizes that she's been a monster all this time.  
Of course it was hard on her, but he's also the child's father.  
It's been hard on him too.  
Tears fall down her face again as she softly shakes his shoulder.  
"Peeta..." She whispers, hugging him softly.  
He sobs, hugging her back in his dream.  
She shakes him again and he relaxes, opening up one shining blue eyes to look at her sorrowfully.  
"I'm having nightmare's, would you come to sleep with me?" She whispers, a tear dropping on his face.  
He wipes off her tears, nodding sadly.  
"So am I."

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
